The invention relates to a piece of equipment for climbing and/or balance training with adjustably arrangeable climbing grips or coatings; and the equipment finds use in training applications in the home, in fitness centers and in professional sports.
The market sector leisure and fitness is currently showing pronounced changes in the nature of sports activities. In fact, alternative athletic disciplines such as climbing, also referred to as xe2x80x98free climbing,xe2x80x99 are gaining more and more in importance. Fitness clubs are increasingly concerned with satisfying this trend, even though most athletic locations are bound by considerable limitations to this end. Accordingly, general athletic equipment to date does not offer specific exercises for climbers, and only very few fitness facilities have the means and opportunity to install climbing walls that are known in the art. It is disadvantageous that these climbing walls known in the art require much space, and that they are expensive.
Equipment for climbing training with adjustably arrangeable climbing grips has previously been known in the art from WO89/09635. In this instance, a flat disk is arranged on a holding system, and the disk can be rotated or tipped. To a certain degree, this design already provides for the possibility of individual adjusting of the climbing surface.
These and other objects are accomplished by equipment for climbing and/or balance training with adjustably arrangeable climbing grips, wherein a flat disk is arranged on a holding system, and the flat disk is capable of being simultaneously rotated and tipped.
In contrast to climbing walls already in existence, the present invention is a flexible system which is independent of location, satisfies a high athletic standard, is maintenance-free, and which is considerably less expensive than climbing walls. Consequently, with the equipment according to the invention, high quality training is possible even at athletic facilities with limited space.
A particular advantage of the invention is the space-saving construction of the equipment as well as the variety of possible training regimens. The latter is accomplished by arranging a flat disk with holding grips, or a coating, on a holding system, and this disk is designed with rotating and/or tipping properties. Provided on the holding system is, directly or indirectly, a guide element for the rotating holding support and mounting of the disk, and/or an adjustment element for the realization of tipping movements performed by the disk.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.